


"Wake Up!"

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2019 [32]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Whumptober Alternate Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: They were running out of time.Whumptober Alternate Prompt 1 - "Wake Up!"
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free
Series: Whumptober 2019 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501415
Kudos: 20





	"Wake Up!"

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone remember when I said I'd eventually complete the alternate prompt list for whumptober '19? Well, I'm finally cracking down on it, several months later. Enjoy!

“Wake up!” Jeremy gently shook the shoulder of the man in front of him. He still didn’t stir. “You have to wake up _now_!”

He cast a glance down the hallway where the approaching footsteps of cops were getting closer and closer. They didn’t have much time.

“ _Gavin!_ ”

This time he actually did stir. He let out a pained groan as his eyes fluttered open and he blinked up at Jeremy.

“Jeremy? What-”

“You got caught up in that explosion.” Jeremy felt bad for cutting him off, but they couldn’t stay there any longer. “The cops are coming, though, so we need to get going. Can you stand?”

Gavin seemed to think about that for a moment, before he gave a shaky nod and began to push himself off the ground.

Jeremy reached out and helped Gavin upright.

Once Gavin was sitting, he winced and his hand went to his chest. There was a long gash from where a piece of debris had hit him, and Jeremy would have had a look at it if they weren’t so pressed for time. He just had to hope it wasn’t serious enough that it could wait just a bit longer before it got looked at.

Jeremy supported Gavin as they stood up, wrapping his arm around his waist as Gavin threw an arm around Jeremy’s neck. Right at that moment, the door at the end of the corridor swung open, crashing into the wall as a cop rushed through.

“Don’t move!” He yelled as he aimed his gun at them.

Looked like their time was up.

Jeremy didn’t hesitate to shoot him before he could fire at them first. He got the next two cops that came through the door as well, before he holstered his gun and began to guide Gavin down the hallway.

“Come on, we need to move.”

Their movement was slow, and they didn’t make it far before more cops came barging into the hall. There was a door to their right, and Jeremy kicked it open and ushered them inside before the cops could shoot at them.

Jeremy led Gavin over to a wall and propped him up against it.

“I’ll be back in two seconds.” Jeremy smiled at him reassuringly and then hurried back over to the door.

There was a desk in the room and Jeremy was quick to push it over to barricade the door. He also pushed a filing cabinet over to keep it in place and rushed back to Gavin.

Gavin looked like he was trying his hardest to keep himself standing on his own and seemed relieved when Jeremy was back to support him.

“We need to keep going.” That door might have prevented anyone from getting to them for now, but this building was big and there were a lot of different directions the cops could take and surround them.

There was a door on the other side of the room and Jeremy steered Gavin over to it.

On the other side of it was another hallway. Jeremy looked up and down it, trying to decide which way to go. He had no idea where the hell an exit was. He hadn’t paid attention to the plans of this building other than where their heist had been taking place.

But he’d been turned around when one of their explosives malfunctioned and went off at the wrong time. He didn’t know where they were now or even how to get back to where the others were.

“Left.”

“What?” Gavin’s voice had been so quiet, Jeremy had barely heard him.

“Go left.” Gavin muttered. He sounded weak and raspy, like it took all his strength just to say those words. “Exit.”

Trust Gavin to remember the full plans of the building and learn way more than he needed to for this heist.

“Thanks.” Jeremy smiled as he turned left and led them down the hallway. Gavin probably just saved their lives.

It took them a while until they reached the exit. Gavin had been directing Jeremy on which way to go, but his movements were getting slower and by the end of it, Jeremy was practically carrying all of Gavin’s weight.

Still, eventually they made it to a fire exit. Jeremy pushed open the door, but unfortunately in doing so, an alarm was set off.

“Crap.”

Jeremy made sure to not hesitate in the doorway and began to pull Gavin along with him down the alleyway. However, Gavin tripped and fell, pulling Jeremy down with him.

When Jeremy looked down at him, Gavin’s face was twisted in pain and he clutched at his chest. Jeremy gently pried Gavin’s fingers away from his chest and found that blood was still leaking from his wound.

Gavin didn’t look like he could go much further and Jeremy didn’t know what to do. They couldn’t wait around because the cops were still after them and now they knew of their location. There wasn’t even anywhere to hide.

The sounds of a car pulling up caught Jeremy’s attention and he began to panic, thinking that it was a cop car.

He let out a sigh of relief when he looked over at the opening of the alleyway and recognised the car that had pulled up. A moment later, a door opened and a familiar face popped out.

“Need a ride?” Michael asked as he came over to the two of them.

“How did you know where we were?”

“Heard the alarm.” Michael pointed at the open door where the shrill alarm was still ringing throughout the building. “Shouldn’t stick around too long, though. We weren’t the only ones who heard it.”

Jeremy couldn’t agree more.

Michael knelt down next to Gavin, who had now slipped into unconsciousness without Jeremy noticing, and with Jeremy’s help, picked him up and helped him to the car.

As they pulled away, the sounds of the alarm were drowned out by sirens from the cop cars that arrived at the scene. They slipped away unnoticed and Jeremy watched the scene out the back window.

When they were out of sight, Jeremy turned back to Gavin, whose head was in his lap.

He ran his hand through Gavin’s hair and looked down at the wound that was still bleeding.

He took a deep breath, and then got to work on keeping him stable until they made it back to the safety of the penthouse.


End file.
